She Ain't You
by NefariousVestal
Summary: Late night visits and old wounds. Broked hearts play their parts and all are pretending. Crying out for the ending.
1. Chapter 1

**She Aint You.**

Varley990,RedStar.

Diclaimer: I do not own the song or Instan Star.

Summery: Late night visits and old wounds. Broked hearts play their parts and all are pretending. Crying out for the ending.

_Fashbacks are in Italics_

_**Song lyrics are in bold Italics**_

**_

* * *

Tommy sat in a rugged, cluttered, country kitchen, looking in to a coffee cup. It was a eartware cup and spoke of it's owner. A sturdy, intelligent, wise, green eyed girl of about 22. Her long brown hair wasmessy from sleep. A sleep he had woken her from. This gril was looking down at the blue eyed heartbreaker, mesmerized by the band of gold on his left ring finger. She always thought the mark of ownership would be hers, instead Tommy belonged to a self proclaimed Rock Goddess. She watched him play with his coffee before he took a drink. All these actions delaying the inevitable, his reason for being here now._**

_The brunette was shocked to open her door to find Tommy on her door step, the rain a melody marking his arival. She was wraped in a huge Boyz Attck! T-shirt. He chuckled softly at her attire and as he did lighting strck behind him illuminating his face. Somewhere deep in her heart the same bolt of energy struck, and shattred all the defences she had bulit to protect herself from him. She moved away from the door, wordlessly inviteing him in. They had never needed words. At a loss for anyting else to do, she fell back on her good manners her Mother had drilled in to her head. But her mother had never really known Lil' Tommy Q, and she hadn't liked him much either. Her mother always told her "That boy's trouble, he'll just break your hreat." But most mothers said that about him, so it was advice the geeneyed girl ignored. Something she had come to come to regret._

"So Tommy, does your wife know where you are?" The brunett asked trying to keep her voice from breaking.

Tommy looked up at her and said, "You know we bought a house. On the coast. she loves it there. It's quite. I like it there to".

"A house Quenicy? I saw it in People, that place is huge it's a friggin mantion."

"We have huge gates. To protect our privacy. We hired the best security to protect us. We hired the best designed ot decorate the place. It's really stylish. But it's comfortable to. The air is diffent frim here, it's salty." Tommy said lost in thought.

"I hear you got a heck of a view, the ocean at night must be beautiful."

"There's no mountian breeze and we have palm trees not hickory trees." Tommy looked up at her and prayed she couldn't see his face in the darkened kitchen.

"What are you trying to say Tom? Why are you here?" Tommy felt tears slid down his face when he heard the heart break in her voice, he knew he was torturing her. But he needed her to know.

"It's not Tennessee and she's not you."

_**It's a big estate  
With wrought iron gates  
And palm trees standin' tall  
Fancy mirrors and chandeliers  
Comfort wall to wall  
And the ocean air is so crisp and clear  
And they rave about our view **_

But there ain't no mountain breeze  
And there ain't no hickory trees  
And this ain't Tennessee  
And she ain't you

* * *

Okay I know you're all wondering who is the green eyed brunett. And what the heck is going on? Well you'll soon find out, bare with me. This is gonna be either a 2 or 3 shoot. It's based on a Garth Brooks Song called It aint you. Go Find it and Listen, it's a great song. Also let's play preteand and say Tommy went to Tennessee instead of Montana. Okay now people I'm also writing a fic called In Your Image. Please read it. And everyone tell me what you think. Do ya'll want the rest? Then Please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

She Aint You.

Varley990,RedStar.

Diclaimer: I do not own the song or Instan Star.

Summery: Late night visits and old wounds. Broked hearts play their parts and all are pretending. Crying out for the ending.

_Flashbacks are in italics._

_**Song lyrics are in bold italics.**_

The Beautiful bruentte Stared in horror at her friend and former lover. And as the lightning lit the sky it revealed to her his tear streaked face. The green eyed girl opened and closed her mouth struggling for the words to express herself. Finally, when the silence became to much whispered in a broken voice, "Tommy".

He looked up at her and saw her eyes filled with unshed tears. He didn't know what to say. He knew he had to live with the choices he'd made. Tommy remebred the last time he had spoken to his Tennessee sweetheart.

_"Tell me why Tommy?" She begged him. Tommy watched as the wind molded her faded green T-shirt to her chest. The same wind playing with each piece of her hair the way a lover would. The way he had not two nights ago. "Why would you come back if not to stay?" _

_"I'm sorry." He knew what what he was doing was wrong but he knew he'd hurt a girl he loved either way.This girl could survive it, the other could not. "I wish I could change it, but she needs me now." _

_"If you go Tom, don't ever come back!" His dark haired beauty said to him as she turned and walked regaly to her home. His other girl would have broke in to a run and slamed the door. It was a small difference, but for Tommy a noticeable one. Another way of Fate pointing out his mistake, the wrong choice._

"Why?" She sked him rembering the day she saw the "For Sale" sign on his mother's house. The day the movers came and packed away most the things in the house. All they left was furiture, that was sold with the house. The day her new neighbors moved in she was sure she'd never see him again. Till now.

"I told her. I told her everything. I told her about you. She still agreed to marry me. She truely loves me." Tommy held the cup to her and she thoughtlessly refilled it. Just like the good 'ol days.

"She's not the only one" Murmured the girl as she handed him his cup. For the first time she relized how old and well used her things were. Another way of Fate pointing out to her that she was out of her league. She always had been.

"Everytime I feel her touch, I think of you. Everytime I reach for her I am trying to hold you. I lay there and pretend she's you." Tommy made his confession wishing he had something stonger like whiskey. Here he was in Tenessee and he could find no whiskey. It was like that qoute, "Water, Water all around and not a drop to drink". Tommy felt for the man with an albatross around his neck, Tommy had his own, gulit. Instead of the liquor he desires, he gulpped his coffee savoring the punishing heat as it burned it's way down his throat.

"Do you think I wanna hear this Tommy? Do you know what your doing to me? To her?" The girl asked her soft outrage evident on her classic features. Her eyes told a tale of pain and anger. And she stared at the prety playboy in her kitchen, for the first time feeling pitty for the girl that shared his name and bed but not his heart.

"She loves me, truly loves me. It's real, I can feel it in each touch and in everything she does. And she would do anything I asked of her, anything to please me," Tommy sat his coffee mug down hard on the table, the hot brown liquid swished over th side burning his fingers. He stepped closer to the gril of his dreams. He took her head in his hands and kissed her. He pressed his lips to her demanding she open her mouth to his assult. When she did she tasted mint and coffee and something that was unique only to Tommy. As he ended the kiss, He whispered to her lips, " But I think, that she knows that it's not Tenessee and She's not you."

_**There's a bedroom suite  
Where she comes to me  
And as her fingers touch my face  
I close my eyes and I fantasize  
Of another time and place  
What she feels is so warm and real  
And I know her love is true  
And she tries so hard to please  
Still I think sometimes she sees  
That this ain't Tennessee  
And she ain't you **_

Okay everybody this was part 2. There will be one more part and EVERYTHING will be reviled. Tell me what you think, tell me what you want to happen. I love review, they make me a happy girl. I love being a Happy Girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**She Aint You.**

Varley990,RedStar, Nefarious Vestal

Declaimer: I do not own the song or Instant Star.

Summery: Late night visits and old wounds. Broken hearts play their parts and all are pretending, crying out for the ending.

_Flashbacks are in Italics_

_**Song lyrics are in bold Italics**_

_**A.N**__: Wow It's been three years since I posted this. I just was never really SURE how I wanted it to end. It's been over a year since the end of Instant Star. Still I needed more time to decide. The last piece of the story is written slightly different then the first two. I hope ya'll like it._

_  


* * *

  
_

So many things to say, scream, filled her mind. Yet she said nothing. She was struck speechless for a moment.

"Why are you here? Why are you telling me this? Why?" Finally words flowed from her. Anger, hurt, indignation, shock, sadness; All adding spice to her words. Words she couldn't seem to stop.

"What is it? Is she not good enough? Not devoted enough?' The two of them shared a life entwined with the boybander. Outraged for the one waiting for him urged her to spit the words at him. "Is your house not big enough? Is your life not grand enough?" She turned from him and washed her mug out in the sink. Her wary eyes stared out in the black of her backyard. She took a deep breath. Behind her he fidgeted and in the suffocating silence the noise seemed to intensify.

"Part of growing up is living with your decisions. Good and bad. You've been dealt a damn good hand. You need to be happy with what you have. Who you have. Stop yearning for what you cant have, what you choose to throw away. It's time to be a man. And I think it's time you leave."

She didn't turn around. Couldn't. She wasn't sure she could stand to watch him leaver her again. An unsteady breath seeped from her lungs as silent tears ran down her face. She heard a soft thud, him setting down his mug. She heard the chair scrape back and creak as he stood. His footsteps rand like thunder, the door knob jangled, the hinged squeaked. Then the door closed behind him and she gasped softly, even now, after all this time, all this life; he could still hurt her. He didn't even need to try. All he had to do was leaver her. Again.

Quietly she cleaned his mug and flipped off the light and went to bed. He'd not be back. Deep in her heart she knew this was the end of her and Little Tommy Q.

He sat in his car till he saw the light flip off. Once the dark enveloped the engine started and the car pointed towards the highway. He needed to get home. After all, his Girl was waiting from him. Weeks later the trip would come to light and he'd deal with whatever consequences he'd receive. He'd be an adult, be a man. However these same weeks would find him in a recording studio, staring though the glass at his second best friend as he sang his cryptic confession. Both women would cry when they heard it, each for her own reason. Still he sang, told the truth to cold steel and cheap plastic. And what he sang, well it those words said it all.

**It's not that it's not good enough,**

**And it's not that I'm not man enough,**

**There's just something easy going that I love **

**About you and Tennessee**

**So I made my mind up to learn my lines**

**And I try to play the part**

**But part of me is in Tennessee**

**And deep down in my heart**

**I miss my smoky moutian home**

**And I miss your lovin' too**

**And it's deep inside of me**

**And it's always gonna be**

'**Cause this ain't Tennessee**

**And she ain't you.**


End file.
